The Doctor Helps
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Rose is having a bit of trouble...so the Doctor steps in to lend a hand


**Right. Rose wants new clothes. Doctor goes with her too get them. She doesn't try them on until they are back in the TARDIS because of... idk a problem lol. And he helps her. Can be whatever you want clothes wise - from jacket to underwear. Include the word shiver somewhere.**

**Another Challenge lol, from Bubblez-rocks-my-socks. Thank youuu. This keeps my fluff and Doctor Who deprivation at bay xD...I also promise to get the next chapter of 'Doctor of the Dead' up as soon as I can for those of you who are reading it...if anyone is reading it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even one character :(**

Rose squealed and ran over to the stalls of many fashions while the Doctor rolled his eyes. This planet had everything imaginable when it came to clothes, from kinky underwear, which the Doctor had to look away from in danger of imagining Rose wearing them, to elaborate ball gowns and fancy frocks. He walked over to where Rose had disappeared amongst the stalls to see her come back out with what seemed to be a scrap of pink and black material.

"What's that?" he asked incredulously, picking up a strand of the material and looking at her stupidly.

"It's a top...and it's gorgeous" she told him "Now let go before you rip it". He dropped the thin piece of material.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked her, chortling slightly, but he shut up at the look she gave him and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Can I have it?" she asked him sweetly. His head snapped back up to look her dead in the eye.

"You want that thing?" he asked, another incredulous tone creeping into his voice. She just nodded and stared up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. Damn. He hated it when she looked at him like that because he knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse her. He groaned in defeat

"Oh alright, here you go" He chucked the credit card he had stolen from another planet at her and she caught it with a gleeful grin.

5 minutes later, the top was bought and Rose was clinging onto his arm.

"Come on... I wanna try it on" The Doctor shot her a stern look.

"Not here you can't, you'll have to wait until we get back to the Tardis" When she shot him a confused look, he went to explain.

"Don't ask why... but the inhabitants of this planet find it offensive when people try their merchandise on...you'll have to try it on out of their sight otherwise you'll probably get shot and I for one don't want that to happen" He looked at her kindly, giving her a fond smile when she caught his eye. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they started to walk back towards the Tardis.

Once inside, the Doctor reluctantly removed his arm from around Rose's waist and she ran off to her bedroom. A few minutes later, he heard her call his name. Thinking something was wrong he jumped up and ran towards her room, flying through her door and stopping dead at what he saw. Rose, nothing except a few scraps of material covering the top half of her body. The material criss-crossing over her stomach, black over pink and so on. The top was a full shirt until it reached to just under her breasts and then it started criss-crossing. It also revealed quite a bit of cleavage. The Doctor swallowed and tried desperately to maintain eye contact with her.

"Can you help me fasten it? The Doctor gulped and nodded, seemingly lost for words as he walked over to her, motioning for her to turn around. He picked up the straps that were dangling down her bare back, brushing her skin accidentally with his fingers as he did so resulting in an involuntary shiver from Rose.

"I've done the bottom one's" she explained "I just need some help doing the top ones" The Doctor made a funny sort of agreeing noise in the back of his throat, still lost for words as he didn't trust himself to speak. He started tying the straps, tightly so the top didn't just fall off but allowing her some breathing space. Every time his fingers brushed her skin she shivered involuntary.

"Are you cold?" he asked her softly, stopping momentarily and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No" she replied "I'm fine"

He suddenly couldn't help himself and dropped a feather light kiss on her neck before resuming fastening up her top. She had gone strangely still after he had done that, and the Doctor wondered if she was still breathing. He was also scared in case that little gesture had just scared her off and he mentally scolded himself for having a lack of control over himself...but he couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful, and being half naked in front of him didn't help. He finished doing up the top strap and ran his hands down her back, over the straps and drawing his hands away at the small of her back.

"There you are" he told her softly. She turned around to look at him and the Doctor was surprised at the look on her face...something unreadable, her eyes were dark and she was somewhat hesitant about something.

"Thanks" He was surprised at the tone of her voice, he suddenly found himself wanting to take her in his arms and snog her senseless. He found his voice growing huskier as lustful thoughts invaded his mind.

"You look beautiful in that" he told her, nearly choking on his words, his eyes separating from his body, disobeying his brain and wandering down her body, examining how the top fit her shape perfectly. When he finally looked her in the eye again...he realised she had somehow got closer and she was accompanied with a cheeky glint in her eye. Her hand came up and ruffled his hair, messing it up even more and giving him the just-got-out-of-bed look. He couldn't control himself any longer and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped but soon melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. What seemed like hours later, even though it was only a few minutes, they pulled apart, the need for air kicking in. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for what seemed like an age, arms still wrapped around each other. Eventually they just melted together in a hug, with Rose's head on the Doctor's chest and his cheek resting on her hair. He sighed and plucked up some courage.

"I love you" he told her softly and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Love you too" she told him and he felt his hearts swell with happiness at hearing those three little words, because at least they now knew how they felt about each other.

**Gahhhh...this was hard... and the endings a bit cheesy...but I hope you like...please review**

**Thanks for the challenge Bubblez xD**


End file.
